<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Ways To Please Her by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008352">Unexpected Ways To Please Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Courtesan of Rome (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Syphax’s fight, Cassius asks Aelia how she truly feels about her friend and former bodyguard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius Cassius Longinus/Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome), Gaius Cassius Longinus/Syphax, Syphax/Main Character (A Courtesan of Rome)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Ways To Please Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The sun hits the fair sand of Colosseum when Syphax enters the arena. Aelia’s heart accelerates as the man she loves positions himself into fighting stance, waiting for Marc Antony’s signal to begin the fight. Sitting in a private box with the other man she loves, Aelia laces her arm with Cassius’ and cringes on her seat. She watched the fight breathlessly, waiting for it to be over, praying for the Gods to protect Syphax. </p><p>Cassius holds her close in silence. Aelia is usually a poised and bold woman, sometimes way too confident. Although, that morning, she looks vulnerable, insecure, frightened. As Syphax fights for his life, Cassius wonders if he means more than a friend and a bodyguard to her.</p><p>When the fight comes to an end, Syphax drops his shield on the ground and raises his sword in the air. He won, he’s going to live another day. The feeling, however, is bittersweet. Would he always feel like this every time after taking another man’s life to save his own? Why does he deserve to live? Why not them? Looking at the crowd, his eyes meet Aelia’s. She stands up in the private box, hands firmly holding the concrete railing as she smiles at him. He gives her a soft smile and turns away to go back to the barracks.</p><p>As she watches Syphax go away, Aelia feels relieved but unsatisfied. Cassius helps her descend to the lower levels of the Colosseum. And as they pass by a doorway, he notices her eyes drawn to it. “I believe this goes down to the barracks,” Cassius says.</p><p>“Do you think Syphax is there?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. I am sure he will be resting after the injury he took.” He stops in front of the door. “If you’d like to see him, I can wait for you while you make sure he is all right.”</p><p>She takes his hand and squeezes it gently. “Thank you for understanding. I will look for you as soon as I make sure he is in no danger from his wounds.”</p><p>Without saying a word, Cassius nods and lets her go.</p><p>Aelia walks into the hallway leading to the lower levels. Her eyes warily study her surroundings when she sees Syphax lying down in a hard stone sleeping shelf.</p><p>Once he spots her, he sits up and winces. “Aelia! What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I needed to see you.” She sits down next to him. “I was so scared for you. I was praying the whole time. I asked for the Gods to protect you, to let me see you again, touch you again.” Her hands caress his face and he leans into her touch, turning his side to side to kiss her palm.</p><p>“I am alright, Aelia.” But as he shifts to the side to close the distance between them, his leg buckles and lets out a sharp gasp.</p><p>“Is it bad? Why is no one here to see your injuries?”</p><p>“The physicians are helping the ones who were more wounded first.”</p><p>“Let me see it.” She pulls his leg to her lap, tears a strip of the inner lining of her skirt and cleans the injury with the wet piece of fabric. Then, she applies a paste made of herbs recommended by Locusta to heal the wounds and wrap the cloth around his leg. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“Better,” Syphax replies taken aback by her skills. “You are good at this.”</p><p>“My mother is a priestess. I helped her taking care of the injured since I was little. There.” She carefully places his leg down, her fingers grazing his knee and thigh, then moving until they reach between his legs.</p><p>“Aelia, we can’t…” he murmurs.</p><p>“Are you tired? I can just–” She yelps as Syphax pulls her on his lap.</p><p>“I am never too tired for you,” he says capturing her lips into a fiery kiss. Aelia grinds on him, feeling his arousal under her, only a few layers between them. His strong hands grip her hips, but Syphax closes his eyes as a stabbing pain in his leg reminds him of the day he had.</p><p>Aelia caresses his face once again and bringing his lips to hers one more time. “I am so sorry, I should let you rest,” she says as she gets off his lap and sits by his side again.</p><p>“Yes, you should. Senator Cassius must be waiting for you…” Syphax’s face falls as he considers his own words, but he clears his throat. “It is good to know you are not involved with Marc Antony. Cassius is certainly a more appropriate patron for you.”</p><p>Aelia gives him a sad smile and kisses his cheek. “You will never stop looking out for me, do you?”</p><p>“Not for a single moment.” He wraps her into a sweet hug. “Aelia, this is not a place for you. You should go.”</p><p>“That did not stop us the last time.” She smirks.</p><p>“It was not right. We should not have done it.”</p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p>“No, it was lovely. But it was not how I wished it was. Aelia, you deserve so much more.”</p><p>“But Syphax…”</p><p>“You do not need to worry about me. I will be fine. I promise I will do everything in my power to stay in Rome so I can be near to you.” He smiles weakly.</p><p>“I hate leaving you here again.”</p><p>“If I hold you in my heart, you never really leave me,” He grins and they kiss one last time before she leaves.</p><h2>
  <b>…</b>
</h2><p>“How are you, Aelia?” Cassius asks as he shifts on the ground uncomfortably.</p><p>“A bit full,” she answers remembering how much gallic food she ate and Cassius chuckles. “But I am relieved. Syphax is not exactly a free man, but at least he is still alive and he is strong to survive these battles.”</p><p>“He is trained to know how to fight for his life and survive these extreme situations.” He brushes a lock of hair from her face then fidgets.</p><p>“What is it? I can tell something is bothering you.” The courtesan furrows her brows, scrutinizing her patron’s features.</p><p>“I have to ask you something.”</p><p>“I’m all ears to you, Domine.”</p><p>“Is there more than just friendship between you and Syphax?”</p><p>Aelia’s heart thunder within her chest. But using her wiles ability, she hides her fear behind a smile. “Cassius, if I did not know it better, I would think you were jealous.”</p><p>“Can you blame me? Aelia, when I close my eyes, I still feel you in my arms. I cannot stop dreaming of you. You are intelligent, driven, passionate, beautiful…”</p><p>“And all yours,” she says crawling towards him and pressing her mouth on his. She tugs his bottom lip between her teeth and he groans, pulling her on top of him.</p><p>“I swear if we were not in public right now…” he whispers.</p><p>“Well, I remember you saying that your friend is away.” She purrs as her fingers play with the belt of his tunic. “You are doing him a favor and I think he would not mind if you use one of his chambers to rest.”</p><p>His hands travel to her backside, fingers digging into her flesh through her silk dress, encouraging her to grind on him “You are absolutely right, Aelia. We should go inside.” He smiles, stands up and helps her to her feet. Then, the senator walks inside the house, taking her by the hand to one of the guest rooms.</p><p>As soon as Cassius closes the door, Aelia approaches him, easing him out his tunic. She trails kisses along his jaw, neck, chest and goes down, kneeling before him. Her mouth waters looking at stiff manhood and she takes it into her mouth, moving her head back and forth. His fingers tangle in her hair, hips pushing further into her mouth, head tilted back. She looks up to him, smirks as he pants, and continues to stroke him with her hands on the base and tongue swirling around his length.</p><p>“Aelia, if you keep doing this…” He takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I will not last much longer.”</p><p>She pulls him out of her mouth, but her hands remain moving on his shaft, thumb teasing the tip. “I am here to please you, Domine.”</p><p>Cassius caresses her face with one hand and tilts her chin up. “I will only be completely satisfied if you are pleased as well.” With that, he grabs her by the shoulders and she stands up, her eyes meeting his. No matter how many times she with him, she still is amazed by his kindness. He leans in and kisses her passionately, His lips roam down her jawline, neck and shoulders while his fingers sensually brush against her bare skin as he undresses her. “You are a vision, Aelia. Venus herself must envy your beauty,” he murmurs, nibbling her ear.</p><p>She melts into his touch and he guides her to the bed, laying her down. “You deserved to be adored, Aelia,” he says. His hands travel down her chest, teasing the hard peaks with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth kisses the sides of her breasts then down to her stomach, licking her navel.</p><p>She gasps, reveling in the warm caress of his tongue on her belly. A tingling sensation spreads all over her body as heat pools between her legs.</p><p>Cassius goes down, pulls her legs over his shoulders and dips his head down. His tongue spreads her wet folds open, his teeth graze her lips as he sucks her sensitive nub.</p><p>Aelia moans, pushing her hips further while his tongue mercilessly laps on her sex and along her perineum and rear end. Moaning, she grips the sheets as he plunges his middle finger into her backside and his tongue invades her slit. “Oh, Cassius…” She pants at the unfamiliar pleasure coming from her derriere, her legs tremble as he pulls his finger in and out of her. Her eyes flutter shut, body convulsing as the room melts away and all she can feel is his warm touch.</p><p>He removes his finger from her and sucks her juices. His lips scrape her inner thighs then he makes his way back up and captures her mouth in a slow kiss while teasing her folds with the tip of his member.</p><p>Unable to take any more teasing, Aelia pulls him closer. “Take me now,” she begs. Cassius slowly buries himself into her, showering kisses over her neck and shoulders while her body adjusts to accommodate his. Their foreheads touch as he starts to move. Their lips lock together, muffling their moans as their bodies rock in perfect synch. His hands slide down her stomach, one of them reaching her folds. His fingertips draw tantalizing spirals on her core as the other hand searches for her rear end once again.</p><p>Her nails dig into his flesh in response, wandering down his back. Cassius kneels on the bed, pulling Aelia on his lap and inserts two fingers into her, increasing the pace. The courtesan throws her head back, savoring the warmth of his body and being filled on both ends then screams, reaching her second orgasm. Cassius lets out a low grunt and spills his seed into her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The sound of birds chirping and the cool breeze blowing on Aelia’s naked skin wakes her up. She looks to the side and finds Cassius by the window, the sun illuminating his athletic body as he drinks a mug of ale. She gets up and encircles her arms around him.</em>
</p><p>He lifts her hands to his lips and kisses her knuckles, then turns around to look at her. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>
  <em>“Better than I could have ever imagined.” She rests her head against his chest. He heaves a sigh and tightens the embrace. “Is everything all right, Domine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aelia, how do you feel about me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you,” she whispers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really mean it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.” She cups his face, her palm caressing his well-trimmed beard. “I wish nothing more than being with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not even being with Syphax?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her heart skips a beat. “What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aelia, I know. And I cannot blame you for hiding your feelings for him. But I need you to be honest with me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I truly love you, Cassius. With all my heart. But I also love him.” She frowns.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His thumb traces a line on her bottom lip and lifts her chin up. “I love you too. And I need you to know I would do anything to make you happy. And if what will make you is Syphax…” He beckons him to come into the room and her jaw goes slack as her bodyguard walks in, closing the door behind him. “… All I can do is oblige.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aelia turns to Syphax and pulls him into a long and warm hug. Suddenly, she realizes she is naked and her patron is still in the room. Her cheeks heat. “Cassius, I–”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is fine. I just want to see you smile,” he replies quietly. “I will be right outside if you need anything.” He picks up his tunic to leave but feels her soft hand on his wrist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wait!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need you.” She looks from one man to another. “I need both of you. Can you do that for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassius and Syphax stare at one another, eyes boring into each other’s bodies, glance at her, then meeting again. Both men nod and Cassius sits down on the chair across the bed as Syphax removes his garments and leads Aelia back to the bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Syphax sits on the bed and Aelia straddles him, kissing him desperately and stroking his thick member against her folds. Syphax’s strong hands caress her thighs, pulling her closer, but his eyes never leave Cassius watching them as he sips his mug of ale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aelia notices them exchanging hungry looks and gets up, turning to Cassius then lowers herself onto Syphax. Her lips parted as her former bodyguard penetrates her, her mouth waters at the sight of Cassius’ member growing hard. “Domine,” she purrs, “Join us.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassius stands up and approaches them, then presses his lips to Aelia’s. He kneels on the bed and she begins to move up and down on Syphax while her hand strokes Cassius’ manhood. Syphax lies back and grips her hips as he thrusts into her. Still, his eyes hungrily gaze at them kissing. So he moves his hand on Cassius’ inner thigh, reaching for his balls. The three of them begin to whimper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Syphax pulls out of Aelia and she turns away from Cassius and begins to ride Syphax, lying on him and pushing her backside up. Cassius moves closer to them and licks her ass while he caresses Syphax’s balls. “Domine, please,” Aelia begs. “I need you too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cassius positions himself behind her and sinks into her. Both men groan as her walls clenching around their shafts. The courtesan gasps, her nails digging into Cassius’ derriere and teeth tugging at Syphax’s plush lips. The two men ram into her together, their hot breaths on her neck.</em>
</p><p>Aelia suddenly feels too hot. Their skins glisten with sweat, the air thickens with their natural bodies scent, the feeling of fullness from both ends. Everything is driving her insane and she’s once again close to the edge. Soon, she writhes completely lost in pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>Cassius eases out of her to let her lie down and rest. He walks towards the window again and feels Syphax stepping closer. “Thank you, Domine.” He places his hand on the Senator’s shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turns to the gladiator and nods. “It is all right. Anything for her.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” he agrees. Suddenly, their eyes meet again and hands begin to roam on each other’s torsos, tracing the lines of their muscles. Syphax presses his lips against Cassius’s. His tongue travels along the senator’s bottom lip until he opens his mouth, giving the gladiator easy access. Their tongues collide in heavy, urgent kisses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Syphax turns Cassius around and pins him against the wall, spreading his legs and brushing his shaft still damp with Aelia’s juices on Cassius’ ass. The Senator pulls Syphax by the neck and pants as the other nibbles his earlobe. Cassius impatiently grinds on Syphax, who lets out a low chuckle. “Are you ready, Domine?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” he murmurs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Syphax slowly enters into Cassius and both of them moan. He pushes in and pulls out in a tormentous pace, burying his face on Cassius’ shoulder. They both knew it wasn’t dignified for a Senator to succumb to a submissive role and they have to be as discreet as possible. However, the thrill of being caught, even if it is just by Aelia, intensifies their libido. Cassius strokes himself as he feels close and Syphax pounds faster into him, groaning louder at each thrust.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Gods…”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Aelia?” Cassius’ husky voice calls.</p><p>She blinks a few times and quickly sits up, her eyes scanning the room.</p><p>Cassius grasps her hand reassuringly. “We are at my friend’s manor house. We came here to have lunch and talk, we made love, you fell asleep.” He smiles.</p><p>“Oh… And Syphax?”</p><p>“As far as I know, he is probably resting at the barracks of the Colosseum. He survived and will be fine.”</p><p>Aelia runs a hand through her black sleek hair as recognition dawns on her face. It was just a dream.</p><p>“Are you all right? You seemed to be having an intense dream.”</p><p>“Yeah, you could say that.”</p><p>“I was outside when I heard you calling my name. You were panting and sweating.” Cassius gently brushes her bangs to the side as he shifts on the bed and cradles her in his arms.</p><p>“I will be fine. It was not a bad dream, to be honest. It was just… really vivid and–” She trails off and bites her lip. “…Unexpected.”</p><p>“Mmm… Can you share it with me?”</p><p>She picks at her nail. “I don’t remember everything about it.”</p><p>“You can tell me just a few things.” The corners of his mouth quirk up and she blushes. “Well, since your cheeks are turning into this beautiful light shade of red I have never seen before and you did not say a word yet, I guess we can hold that thought for later. We have to go back.”</p><p>She looks away shyly and he chuckles. “Timidity does become you, but we really have to go.” He kisses her forehead. “I will wait for you outside. Make yourself comfortable.” He stands up and gets out of the bed.</p><p>“Thank you, Cassius,” she sits up and they kiss briefly before he leaves the room.</p><p>Aelia throws herself back on the bed and covers her eyes with one hand shaking her head. It is a good thing he did not insist on knowing what was her dream about. Something tells her that neither of them would agree to do it, but a woman can dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>